My BuffyStar Trek: Voyager Crossover
by Brother Grimace
Summary: Insane over losing Tara, Dark Willow's causing havok through multiple realities! Captain Janeway has the means to stop her  but it means giving up something irreplacable to her...


In Dervish's AU - it would be, of course, the Federation that would come to the rescue.

INT. VOYAGER – CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM

Janeway: NO. Absolutely not.

Chakotay: She's the one who came up with the plan, Captain!

Janeway: No. That's my final word.

Chakotay: Do you think that I like this idea - that I support it in any way?

Janeway: I don't hear any other-

Chakotay: I know what you means to you, Kathryn- (Janeway hits him with the 'positronic cannon' of Evil Eye stares, but - incredibly - he doesn't even flinch.)

Janeway: You... are walking on very thin ice, COMMANDER.

Chakotay: We've been together for far too long for you to think I'm a fool, Kathryn - or to speak to me in that way. Don't you think that I know how you feel about her? My God - if there's anyone who doesn't know that you love her, all they have to do is read the mission reports for the Dark Frontier encounter with the Borg! (beat) She's made up her mind. You can't stop her.

Janeway: The hell I can't.

Tuvok: Captain, the Rosenberg-entity has become immensely powerful. She has decimated several parallel realities before entering our own, and she has brought widespread destruction throughout the Delta Quadrant. (beat) She has brought the Hirogen and the Kazon to the point of extinction, and the Borg has been reduced too a fraction of what they were. They have chosen to flee the galaxy rather than face her.

Janeway: Tuvok-

Tuvok: This could be the only way to stop the madness, Captain. Despite your feelings - and yes, we must discuss them now - this could put an end to it.

Janeway: My personal life - my feelings -

VOICE: - Are not as important as this. (The three officers turn to see Seven of Nine in the doorway of the Captain's Ready Room. She wears the original silver catsuit that the Doctor first designed for her.)

Janeway: Seven. (She turns, and slowly walks over to her.) What people want - what they expect you to do - this is nothing less than prostitution; it's sacrificing someone else so that these... all of these other people can survive!

Seven: Captain... if I go to Willow; if I can make her happy, then she will withdraw. She will return to her own reality, and she will leave everyone in peace. We have seen that before.

Janeway: I don't want to just give you up to her! Look at you - dressed up in a manner -

Seven: To induce feelings of sexual arousal in others. That was, in fact, a secondary consideration of this adornment, Captain-

Janeway: The Doctor and I had words on that subject, Seven.

Seven: He informed me of that. (pause) Captain... when you separated me from the Collective, you allowed me to become an individual... to develop and express my own ideas, thoughts, and beliefs... my own feelings. You allowed me the opportunity to experience the freedom to choose.

(For a moment, Janeway cannot speak. She looks down at her boots, then up into Seven's eyes.)

Janeway: This... this isn't the choice I would have asked of you.

Seven: There is nothing that you could have asked of me, Captain, which I would have refused. (Chakotay glances away, remorse on his face, and Tuvok looks ahead with typical Vulcan stoicism as Janeway turns away from Seven.

Janeway: Very well, then. (She straightens herself, and brings out her 'command voice'.) Commander - broadcast a wide-band subspace message to Dark Willow's followers. Let them know that... an appropriate... companion for their leader has been found.

Chakotay: Captain, I-

Janeway: You have your orders.

Chakotay: Yes... Captain. (He leaves.)

Janeway: Tuvok, escort Seven to Transporter Room One. Once they receive a signal, they will expect an immediate... transfer.

Tuvok: Captain... perhaps it is not my place to speak of this, but considering the circumstances- (Janeway stares hard at him.) Perhaps, you and Seven would prefer a moment for a private farewell...

Seven: That will not be necessary.

Janeway: No. It won't.

Tuvok: As you wish, Captain. (He and Seven exit, and Janeway stands for a long moment before she retreats to her desk. She sits, staring out into space, then turns away and leans back in her chair, her eyes unreadable.)

Willow (o.s.): That was the look I had in my eyes when Tara died.

(Janeway turns to see Willow sitting on the lounge in front of the viewport.)

Willow (cont.) I didn't have a choice in it. I had to watch her go... and it didn't matter how much I wanted her to stay with me. (pause) I loved her so much... and it didn't mean a damned thing.

Janeway: Well... you should be happy with Seven. (beat) Before you leave, would you be kind enough to at least repair the damage that you've caused throughout this Quadrant?

Willow: You want the Borg back?

Janeway: No... but there are billions upon billions of innocent beings that are now suffering because of you. Allowing them to have a chance to rebuild their lives... it would be - the [uhuman[/u thing to do.

Willow: But I'm not human.

Janeway: That is, of course, your choice.

(The room is silent for several seconds.)

Willow: If you think about it, she's a lot like Tara...

Janeway: Pardon me...?

Willow: They both come from families where they were abused and repressed... 'for the good of the family'... They're so much alike, but they express it differently; mine withdrew into herself, and yours is like a scared kitten - she scratches at everything that comes close, but only because she's so afraid, and wants someone to hold her...

Janeway: (rising) You have what you wanted. I think that it's time you left.

Willow: Why don't you ever call her 'Annika'?

Janeway: (in a VERY formal tone) Please leave my ship.

Willow: (looking up) I can see it, you know. I can see how much it hurts you - to let go. (pause) I can see what's going to happen now... to you... (Her eyes begin to glow.)

(We see a multitude of images; Voyager has been reworked to look more menacing, with serious weaponry mounted on the hull. Voyager is seen blasting and destroying ships, attacking worlds, space platforms and stations; we see Voyager launch a projectile from aft as she is being chased by a massive armada. The projectile detonates, creating a temporary singularity that consumes the armada to a man...)

Willow: You'll become just like me.

Janeway: (seeing the images) No. I won't. I'll never be like you. (She towers over Willow.) When I was younger, I read a work by an author from my own North America. It was a romance novel, and I've always remembered what one character said[iI want you in my world, and it hurts to think that you won't be there, but my world won't stop spinning. It will spin a little slower, and the ride will be a bit rougher, but my world will not stop spinning. I've come too far to let that happen.[/i

Willow: Pretty.

Janeway: It's trite and clichéd, but true. I have a job to do. I have people that are depending upon me. I'm not going to be like you - a spoiled child who was hurt, and wants to live forever in the pain and the past instead of moving on and remembering that there are others who need her now, even more than before. (pause) My pain will never make me forget who I am, or my duty to others. (pause) Get. Off. My. Ship.

(Willow rises, and looks at her for a moment before fading away.)

(INT. VOYAGER'S BRIDGE)

(Janeway enters as Chakotay approaches her.)

Janeway: Report.

Chakotay: Over the last few minutes, we've been picking a lot of subspace transmissions. Somehow, much of the damage that's been done by Dark Willow is somehow repairing itself or had been completely restored!

(On the main screen, a series of space platforms around a small world can be seen coming back online, their lights making the strands of connected structures seem like lines of decorations swirled above the planet.)

Tom Paris: Wow. It's like watching someone plug up Christmas lights on the tree...

Tuvok: Christmas lights? Yes - a part of one of the old pagan religious ceremonies practiced by great numbers of humans on Earth up until the 22nd Century.

Tom Paris: Ah, Tuvok. I always knew that you had a little Grinch in you. (Tuvok frowns in annoyance.)

Janeway: Looks like our Winter Warlock - or in this case, witch - had her heart of ice melted, too...

Chakotay: (confused) Captain?

Janeway[iSanta Claus Is Coming To Town[/i. Didn't you ever see it growing up? (Tuvok looks over, a questioning look on his face.)

Tom Paris: A children's program - it's over 400 years old. I'll run it for you on the Holodeck sometime.

Tuvok: Of course - being 20th Century entertainment for children, you would have intimate knowledge of the work.

Tom Paris: I'm not sure, but I think that I've been insulted!

Chakotay: I'm sure. (to Janeway; quietly) Captain - I can handle the Bridge. (beat) If you would like to take some time to... I you would like some time alone, the crew will understand.

Janeway: Thank you, Chakotay. The Bridge is yours.

INT. CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS –

Janeway enters her quarters and leans against a wall, life seemingly gone from her. After several moments, she lifts herself up and goes into her bedroom.

INT- BEDROOM –

As Janeway enters the room, she sees someone asleep in her bed.

Janeway (suddenly VERY angry) Q – if you're here now to cause trouble…! (She pulls the covers away from the bed to reveal Seven, who is wearing the same type of nightgown that Janeway wore in 'The Q and the Gray'. Seven, actually seeming to be asleep, stirs and opens her eyes.)

Seven: Captain…?

(Afraid that she is hallucinating, Janeway approaches slowly as Seven lifts herself up, and swings her legs off to the side of the bed.)

Janeway: Seven… is that really you…?

Seven: I believe so, Captain – but I don't understand why I am back here aboard Voyager… or why I am here, in your quarters… or in your… bed… or wearing this article of clothing.

Janeway: I do. (pause) I think it's a not-so-subtle message from someone.

Seven: The Rosenberg-entity? (beat) Yes. After I arrived aboard her followers' main vessel, she appeared before me and spoke briefly – and them, I… awoke… after you removed the blankets. (Janeway sits down next to her.)

Janeway: She spoke to you?

Seven: Yes. She said – her comments were directed at you, and were unusual.

Janeway: You mean strange.

Seven: Yes. She said that she would not want anyone else to go through what she had, and that I was to inform you that she envies you, for you have a chance that she never had.

Janeway: I do? What was she talking about?

Seven: She said, 'the chance to say the things that need to be said'. (pause) She also asked me to give you something.

Janeway: Oh? (Seven turns, and kisses Janeway – a soft, gentle, simple kiss that nevertheless removes her ability to think for a few moments. As they part, Janeway's eyes open, and she sees that Seven's face is flushed as well.) Oh. (pause) Oh, my.

Seven: I know about kissing… from the way you are reacting, am I to assume that I've done this correctly?

Janeway: Yes, Seven… yes, you're a good kisser.

Seven: The Rosenberg-entity also said to tell you that you should attempt to address me as 'Annika', if in private, if nowhere else. (pause) She said that it was inappropriate to have an intimate relationship with someone and use formal titles to address them.

Janeway: Seven… Annika… there's one other little thing that we're going to have to work on.

Seven: That would be…?

Janeway: Your style of pillow talk. (Janeway leans slightly forward to meet Seven, and they kiss again.)

FADE OUT.


End file.
